


Act Naturally

by Raequaza



Category: Free!
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, side-Mikoshiba Seijuurou/Tachibana Makoto, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their friendship was just so natural that it shouldn't have surprised them that they would take it to the next level. </p><p>....Though maybe one of them wasn't quite ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for a few months now...and in reality it took me almost two months to actually finish this thing....
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, sorry if it seems a little off, or out of character. I find Sousuke a little difficult to write with sometimes. 
> 
> Also, Seijuuro/Makoto is my guilty pleasure ship...and while I hope to write something with them one day, for now they can just make a small appearance in this fic!

The friendship that Rin and Sousuke shared could only be described in one way; Natural. They had become fast friends in elementary school, and despite the years they weren’t in contact, they would still describe the other as their best friend if anyone asked. When they were reunited at Samezuka for their final year at high school, it was like nothing has changed between them. They still remembered their secret handshake from when they were kids, and immediately greeted each other with said handshake as soon as they were alone together after class.           

    It seemed like perfect fate that they would wind up as roommates-which actually took a bit of pleading to the housing board from Rin, not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. Being together on the swim team once more felt just like old times despite the fact that Rin was now the captain, and Sousuke spent a lot less time actually in the water than he used to.   
              
    When Rin learned of Sousuke’s shoulder injury, he didn’t even feel a bit embarrassed when he cried on his friend’s chest. He was always most comfortable with his best friend, and knew that Sousuke wouldn’t tease him about this particular instance.   
              
    Despite the fact that they were graduating and they would soon be apart again, it didn’t change their friendship in anyway. Rin went back to Australia to pursue swimming, and Sousuke went off to Tokyo to study physiotherapy. This time however, Rin made sure to keep in touch with his friends throughout his stay in Australia. He was only there for two years before coming back to Japan so he could train under a different coach. It only seemed right that he and Sousuke rent an apartment together at that point. It was almost just like being back at Samezuka together once more, except this time they had their own separate rooms-though that didn't stop Rin from nagging Sousuke about the state of his room.   
              
     Being together as friends was just so easy; it didn't really surprise either of them when their relationship went further. It started with Rin being a little touchier than normal-subtle brushes of the hand, hugs that lingered just a little longer than normal. Sousuke also changed his movements to accept the changes in Rin’s. When they watched movies together he was sure to sit closer to Rin so he could touch him if he wanted. Rin once came home after a really tiring day of practice, and Sousuke comforted him by wrapping him in his arms and brushing his lips softly against Rin’s hair-which he honestly could say wasn't intentional, it just kind of happened.  
              
     Nothing more happened until they went out to a party and got drunk. They stumbled home together, laughing about random things they had encountered in their lives. When they entered their apartment, they kicked off their shoes and made their way to their respective rooms. On their way, Rin tripped over his own two feet and fell down in the middle of the hallway. Sousuke howled with laughter at his clumsy friend, but offered a hand to help him up anyway. Rin took his hand, but yanked Sousuke down on the floor with him. After the initial shock wore off, Sousuke burst into laughter, which Rin join in on. They stayed on the floor together, laughing at each other, with Sousuke hovering over top of Rin who was lying on the ground.   
              
     Once their laughter trailed off, Sousuke stared down at the redhead beneath him. He moved a hand to brush some stray hair off Rin’s face. He wasn’t sure if it was because his hand lingered on Rin’s face, but the next thing he knew was that Rin was kissing him fiercely. He didn't mind and kissed Rin back with just as much gusto. Kissing Rin just felt like the most normal thing in the world to him, and he wanted more.  
              
    They ended up in Sousuke’s room, Rin now lying mostly naked on Sousuke’s bed. Sousuke was ridding himself of his own clothes, making quick work of disrobing so he could get back to Rin. He didn’t leave his boxers on like Rin, modesty be damned at this point. He crawled back over top of the other male and began to kiss his jaw line, trailing down to his neck to leave marks on the skin there.  
              
    Rin ran his hands up and down Sousuke’s body, mapping out the muscles along his back and chest. He let out a whimper when Sousuke took a pert nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. They worked together to rid Rin of his boxers. Rin reached his hand down and began to stroke Sousuke firmly, but almost at a teasing pace. Sousuke moved a hand to return the favor, but Rin stopped him. “Got any lube?”  
              
    Sousuke took a second to really process what Rin was really asking, but reached into his nightstand and grabbed a small bottle of opened lube anyway. Rin wouldn’t question why he had it, but if he did, Sousuke would tell him he used it to help jack himself off. He uncapped the lube as Rin settled on his back, splaying his legs open for Sousuke. The resumed kissing as Sousuke slipped his fingers inside Rin’s hole, prepping him at a painstakingly slow pace as he was trying to be careful for Rin’s first time.   
              
     After he felt Rin was thoroughly prepped enough, if the redhead having been turned into a moaning mess was anything to go by, he lubed himself up and pushed in. Rin gripped onto his back as Sousuke penetrated him, leaving nail marks where he gripped. Sousuke set a good, steady pace; making sure to watch for any discomfort from Rin.  
              
     It was over much quicker than both of them anticipated, Rin coming while moaning out his partner’s name. Sousuke came only moments after; the pressure of Rin clenching down on his cock being too much for him to handle. He pulled out once he had finished spilling his seed into Rin. He grabbed a few tissues to clean the steeping redhead up a bit before falling asleep himself.  
              
     When Sousuke woke up, he was greeting with a pounding headache. He lay in bed for a while, wishing the throbbing would stop. Cool glass touched his skin, which he welcomed gratefully. He glanced to the side to see Rin with some water and painkillers, grinning down at the brunette. “Morning sunshine~!”  
              
      Sousuke groaned but sat up, accepting the water and pills from Rin. As he took them, he looked over Rin’s body. There were bite marks and small bruises littered all over his body, especially around his neck. He snorted, “You’re gonna get a lot of remarks at practice today.”  
              
      Rin shrugged and took back the empty glass. “There are worse things they could talk about. Besides, I’m not even sure I can make it to practice today. My hips and back are killing me.”  
              
      “It’s just ‘cause you’re not used to using those muscles.”  
              
       Rin smirked and set the glass down on the end table before crawling onto the bed to sit on Sousuke’s lap. “Well then, I guess you’ll just have to help me use them more often.”  
              
       That was how their relationship progressed further. They didn’t put a label on what they had, but they really didn’t feel like they had to either. They went out together, cuddled on the couch while watching movies, and slept together often. It never felt weird, and it barely felt like their friendship had changed at all, save for the moments they were intimate with one another.  
              
        It wasn’t until one of Sousuke’s classmates asked him if he was single that he actually noticed the difference he and Rin’s relationship had actually taken. He never really thought about how he even felt about Rin, either than that he was his best friend.   
              
        When he got home that night, Rin was bustling around in the kitchen making dinner-it was one of the rare moments where Rin was actually home before Sousuke and thus it was his day to cook. Sousuke padded into his room to set his books down before walking back into the kitchen. “Hey Rin, can I ask you something?”  
             
        Rin looked at him over his shoulder. “Okay, but can it wait a minute? Dinner is almost ready.”  
             
       “Sure.” Sousuke seated himself at their small dining table. Rin finished making dinner ten minutes later, plating it and bringing their food over to the table. “So what’s up?”  
              
       Sousuke waited until Rin was seated across from him before speaking. “What are we?”  
              
       Rin stared at him for a moment before cracking a grin. “Well I thought we were human beings, but maybe that’s just me. You were quite a beast last night after all.”  
              
       Sousuke flushed at the memory-pounding into Rin from behind on the couch while some sappy romance flick Rin put on was playing in the background. “That’s what I mean Rin. What exactly are we? Are we just friends with benefits or what?”  
              
       Rin’s sly grin fell off his face. “Shit Sousuke, why are you bringing this up now?”  
              
       “When should I bring it up then!?” Sousuke couldn't help but get angry at Rin’s attitude to the subject. “A month from now, two months, a year perhaps?”  
              
       Rin stared in shock at his fuming roommate. “Jesus, what the hell has gotten into you?! What does it matter? Do you not like our relationship how it is?”  
              
       “No! I mean, yeah, I guess I like how we are now...”  
              
       Rin stood up from his chair, leaving half a plate of food on the table. “Then there’s nothing more that needs to be said!”  
             
        With that, he turned and stormed off into his room-which he had hardly used at all since they started having sex.  
              
        That conversation was the trigger for the first time in their lives that things between them were awkward. They spent next to no time near each other if they could avoid it. Rin would spend extra hours at the gym or the pool on days when Sousuke got home first, and Sousuke in turn went out with his friends or stayed at the library to study or do homework when Rin was home early. They still took their turns to cook dinner and do chores, but they didn't eat together like they had before.   
              
       This went on for a month until Sousuke had an encounter at the library. He was looking for a specific book, and when he turned a corner he collided with a solid body. He stumbled a bit before catching himself. He looked at the person responsible, only to find a familiar face. “Hey, you’re Mikoshiba right?”  
              
       The taller redhead looked confused for a moment before his face lit up with realization. “Yamazaki, right?”  
              
        Sousuke nodded and took in the former Samezuka captain. He seemed to have gotten a little taller since the last time Sousuke had seen him, but he was ever the friendly Mikoshiba that he had taken to expect from the family name.   
              
        “Sei? Where are yo-Oh, there you are!” Yet another familiar face appeared before him, in the form of none other than Tachibana Makoto. “Oh! Sousuke-kun, nice to see you again! It’s been too long!”  
              
        Seijuuro smiled at the brunette and wrapped an arm around his waist. It certainly took Sousuke by surprise-he had been so certain that the older Mikoshiba was just as into Gou as Momotarou was. When he had seen Makoto a few months back with Rin, he hadn't said anything about being in a relationship or the fact the he was in contact with the older Mikoshiba at all-which Sousuke wondered how that even happened because it didn't seem like they knew each other at all in high school. Not that the whole thing really mattered to Sousuke at all anyway, but it was still a little shocking. He always assumed that Makoto would wind up with Haruka, but that didn’t seem to be the case.   
              
        “Is Rin here too?”  
              
        Sousuke’s heart clenched at the mention of Rin’s name. “No, he’s at home...probably.”  
              
        He wasn’t sure if it was something on his face, what he said, or if Makoto could just tell something was up. “Why don’t you join us for coffee?”  
              
        That was how Sousuke found himself at a coffee shop a few blocks from the library, sitting across from a nearly disgustingly sweet couple. They really acted like they had had been dating for years-and for all Sousuke knew they had been; admittedly he never paid that much attention to many others besides his own team during high school. They just seemed so happy and in love, and it gave Sousuke an off feeling that he couldn't quite place.  
               
        "So what seems to be troubling you?”  
              
       Makoto’s voice was soft and gentle, like he was trying not to startle a wild animal. It amazed Sousuke how a man he barely spent time around could know something was wrong so quick; which he figured had a lot to do with being friends with someone as stoic as Haruka.  
              
        Sousuke didn't answer Makoto’s question, how could he? He barely knew what was wrong himself. Seijuuro looked at him for a while before letting out a friendly laugh. “Matsuoka being difficult?”  
              
        Sousuke choked on his coffee, as he didn't think it was that obvious that his issues were with Rin. He would have to be more wary around the two in front of him-they were far too intuitive for their own good. His coughing fit only served to make the tallest male laugh more. “On the nose then, huh?”  
              
       He looked away from both of them, slightly irritated, but also thankful that he didn't have to come out and say exactly what was wrong. Makoto gave him a knowing smile. “I know you've known Rin longer than anyone, but that can also cloud your view on him too. The change in Rin is almost hard to notice, but it’s there. He’s...guarded, and doesn't want to let anyone in too close.”  
              
       “I think he’s scared to let anyone get close,” Seijuuro piped in. “Even dealing with him in his second year, and then a few times afterwards, you could tell he still had things haunting him from his time in Australia. Don’t take it too personally, it’s obvious that you’re the one he cares for the most.”  
              
       “Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction,” Makoto suggested. “He may just need to hear how you feel about him before he can open up about his own feelings.”  
              
       Sousuke frowned slightly. “How I feel?”  
              
       Makoto blinked. “You do love him, don’t you?”  
              
       Before Makoto had said that small four letter word, Sousuke didn’t know how to put into words what he felt for Rin. Now that it was spoken aloud, Sousuke flushed. He was in love with Rin, and probably had been for a very long time.  
              
       Seijuuro guffawed loudly. “Did you seriously not realize that you’re in love with him until just now!?”  
              
       The question only served to make Sousuke more flustered. “Whatever.”  
              
       His response only caused the redhead to laugh more. Makoto smacked him on the arm. “You weren’t much better yourself when it came to your feelings for me, Sei.”  
              
       That got the older male to quiet down, pouting instead. “That’s not fair! You know the reason...”  
              
       Makoto smiled ad grasped his hand. He turned back to Sousuke with a gentle smile. “I want Rin to be happy, and I’d also like you to be happy as well. You two are good for each other, so please, don’t let this slip by.”  
              
       “I—I’ll think about it. Thank you, you know, for the advice.”  
              
       He had finished his coffee only moments before, so with those final words on the topic said, he bid the couple goodbye and headed back to his apartment. Rin wasn’t home when he got there, but he left dinner and a note about being back later. As Sousuke ate he mulled over Makoto and Seijuuro’s words. It was a lot to process all in one evening, and way too much to deal with at this moment in time for him. He’d give himself some time. Mostly so he was absolutely certain it was love and not just infatuation or lust, but it was also so he could formulate the best plan in expressing his feelings to Rin.   
              
       It took him just over a week of watching Rin when he could, and thinking about him every chance he got, to decide once and for all that he was indisputably in love with Rin. He didn't know the best way to tell Rin exactly how he felt; and fear of rejection from Rin was holding him back as well. At first he tried just to start a simple conversation with Rin, but the words caught in his throat. It didn't help that Rin was coming back even later than he had been, and basically just went straight to bed when he got home.   
              
       There was some more thought on the matter, and a lot more planning for the best way to show Rin his feelings. He would probably die of embarrassment if it didn't turn out well, but he’d deal with the consequences later. He skipped a lecture that day just so he could be home earlier than Rin would be that day-since it would normally be Rin’s night to cook. He bought all the necessary items then got to work once he got home.  
              
       When Rin came home, he noticed that Sousuke’s sneakers were at the front entrance. His first instinct was to turn and run, but a heavenly scent wafting in from the kitchen made him decide otherwise. He walked into the kitchen and dropped his bag on the floor. The table was set with candles and roses, with a steaming plate of Sousuke’s special spicy beef stir fry-which Rin absolutely loved, but Sousuke hardly ever made-waiting for him. Sousuke was there, standing by the table looking nervous. “I, uh, made dinner.”  
              
       “I can see that.” Rin took in the sight before him. “What’s with all...this?”  
              
       He gestured to all the unusual items on their table. Sousuke flushed, though it was difficult to see in the low lighting. “It’s for...you”  
              
       “For me? Why?”  
              
       Sousuke scratched the back of his neck-a nervous tick that Rin knew he had. “Look can we just sit down and have dinner?”  
              
       Rin wanted to retort, but his stomach growled instead. He walked over to his spot at the table and sat down. “Thanks for the meal.”  
              
       The food was amazing of course, it always was. Sousuke added more spice to Rin’s own portion because he knew how much he loved spicy foods. Halfway through the meal, Rin finally spoke up. “So what’s the special occasion?”  
              
       He was mildly amused at the sight of Sousuke choking on his food. The brunette coughed and cleared his throat before looking over at Rin. “Well, because I thought you liked this sort of thing...with all those romantic movies you watch...”  
              
       This was the first decent conversation that they two had shared in weeks, and Sousuke was determined not to mess things up. The plan was to be delicate with the subject and not to rush into things too quickly. He knew he was in love with Rin, but he wasn’t about to just dump all his feelings onto Rin.  
              
       Rin started at Sousuke before bursting out laughing. It wasn’t the most ideal situation, but at least he wasn’t creeped out or angry, so he could only see that as a positive. Once Rin’s laughter died down, he gave Sousuke a cheeky grin. “So is this the part where you confess your undying love for me?”  
              
       He began to snicker, but Sousuke didn't find it nearly as funny. “What if I did? What would you do?”  
              
       As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he’d have to scratch his initial plan and go in blind. With what he had just said, there was no turning back. He could play it off as a joke, but that would get them nowhere in the future, and Sousuke knew that.   
              
       Rin went red at Sousuke’s words. “W-What?”  
              
       Sousuke took a deep breath and looked Rin right in the eyes. “Rin, I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time, probably before high school. I didn't realize it until a little while ago, but that doesn't change how I feel about you.” He was embarrassed, admitting this so suddenly, but it had to be said, and he wasn’t backing down now. “I wanted to let you know how I feel, because I can’t keep lying o you or myself. I want to date you, and always be by your side as more than just friends. It killed me inside when we weren’t talking, and I know that telling you all this puts our friendship at risk...but I can’t help how I feel, and I couldn't hide it anymore.”  
              
       Rin opened his mouth to respond, but closed it almost immediately. He turned his gaze away from the other, looking down at the table. “Sousuke...I-I don’t-,”  
              
       “Stop,” Rin closed his mouth once more, but still refused to meet Sousuke’s eyes. “I don’t expect you to feel the same. I was hoping there might have been more to _us_ than just friends with benefits, but its alright. I just wanted to let you know, and hopefully we can still be friends despite it all.”  
              
       He smiled at Rin, a forced smile, but it didn't matter since Rin still refused to look at him. He got up from the table and started to head to his room. It wasn’t really what he wanted, but if he could still at least be Rin’s friend, then he’d be fine. The only thing he wouldn't ever be able to handle is losing Rin completely.   
              
       Once he was in his room, he started to get ready for bed. As he was getting out of his shirt, his bedroom door slammed open. He turned to see a flushed and visibly angry Rin.  The ex-swimming was about to ask why Rin was in his room, but he didn't get the chance. Rin stormed over to Sousuke and yanked him down for a bruising kiss. Sousuke was too surprised to do much more than stand there until Rin decided to pull back; which he did after a minute, but not before biting Sousuke’s lower lip. “You’re such an ass Sousuke! You go off saying you love me, but just automatically assume how I feel! You didn't let me say a damn thing!”  
              
       Sousuke wasn’t one to stand back and take getting yelled at, even if it was Rin. “Then how do you feel?! It sounded like you were about to say you didn't feel the same!”  
              
       “I don’t know!” Rin calmed some after that final outburst. “I don’t know what I’m feeling for you but it’s different than anything I feel for anyone else. I-I don’t want to just be your friend, and I can’t lose you. So please just be with me, but understand that I can’t say how I feel just yet.”  
              
        Sousuke took in all of what Rin said, his heart racing. He smiled and tilted Rin’s chin up. “Okay, then I’ll wait for as long as it takes for you to figure it out.”  
              
        Rin smiled back lightly and pushed up to kiss Sousuke once more; though this time Sousuke was ready for it and kissed back. It was gentler this time, but they both still felt the bottled up passion behind it. Sousuke steered Rin towards his bed, ridding the other of their shirt and pushing him onto the bed. He may want more than just a physical relationship with Rin, but at this moment in time he craved the warmth of Rin’s body; he could prove he wanted more than that later.  
              
       When Sousuke pushed Rin onto the bed, the redhead was sure to pull Sousuke on top of him. Sousuke continued to kiss him, but he didn't stay solely on his lips. He kissed Rin’s forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and his jaw; finally trailing kisses down to his neck. He nipped and sucked on the smooth skin there, leaving dark marks in his wake. Rin rolled his hips upward, trying to create some friction. From all the times they had slept together, Sousuke learned very quickly that Rin got turned on from his neck being kissed and bitten. Sousuke took his time leaving more dark marks all over Rin’s neck and shoulders. He didn't care that everyone would see them, especially Rin’s team. In truth, Sousuke wanted them to see, for everyone to know Rin was taken. Maybe it was too possessive, but Sousuke didn't care. For now, Rin was his, and that’s all that mattered.  
              
       Having left ample marks on both sides of Rin’s neck and collar, Sousuke trailed softer kisses down Rin’s chest. Rin whined when Sousuke took one of his nipples gently between his teeth. “Please Sousuke, stop teasing!”  
              
       Sousuke released the nipple and smirked up at his lover. He moved a hand down to cup Rin’s erection through his pants. “It doesn't seem like you mind so much.”  
              
        He moved back down and continued to nip and tug at Rin’s nipples, making sure to leave marks all around the area as he moved between them. Rin wouldn't admit it, but he had a little bit of a pain kink, and really got off on the use of Sousuke’s teeth on his sensitive areas. Sousuke had left his hand on Rin’s crotch, now deciding to pick up rubbing and squeezing the trapped length. Rin moaned and gripped tightly onto Sousuke’s shoulders; which was almost a bit too hard for the one injured shoulder. Sousuke winced at the pressure, but carried on regardless. Finally Sousuke began to kiss down to the waistband of Rin’s pants, still fondling his cock through the cloth. Rin bucked up into Sousuke’s touch, moaning loudly as he did so.   
              
       Suddenly Rin gasped and dug his nails into Sousuke’s shoulders. He shuttered then went lax, breathing heavily. Sousuke felt the warmth seeping through the fabric of Rin’s pants before he completely registered what had just happened. “Did you just...?”  
              
       Rin’s eyes snapped open and he turned scarlet. “S-Shut up! We haven’t done it in a long time is all, and it was too much!!”  
              
       Sousuke grinned at his lover. “Well, how many people can honestly say they've made their lover cum in their pa-,”  
              
       Rin grabbed onto Sousuke’s shoulder’s once more, flipping the taller of the two over onto his back. “Shut it,” He took on a much more predatory smile. “My turn now.”  
              
       Sousuke shot Rin an amused look, practically issuing a dare. Rin leaned down to kiss Sousuke quickly before moving downwards. Sousuke wasn’t really as sensitive as Rin, but he did know what Sousuke liked. He began to yank down Sousuke’s pants; which was rather unfortunate because he wanted to make Sousuke come undone like had had, but he had other plans so that pants had to go. He slid down further as he pulled Sousuke’s pants off completely; with a little help from Sousuke lifting his hips. Rin ran his hands up and down Sousuke’s toned legs. He ducked his head down to kiss and mark at the top of his thighs. His cheek brushed against Sousuke’s groin, which elected a grunt from the taller male. Rin pulled Sousuke’s legs apart, just to continue his assault on his inner thighs.   
              
       Rin moved to mouth at Sousuke’s half hard cock through his boxers. Sousuke bucked up into the moist heat, but Rin pulled back. “Patience now, Sousuke. I still want to have my fun”  
              
       Sousuke huffed as Rin carried on mouthing Sousuke through the fabric of his boxers. Rin only pulled back when he was satisfied with the wet cloth clinging to Sousuke’s now straining erection. The ex-swimmer was breathing raggedly now, trying not to buck into Rin’s touch, lest he give him the satisfaction of knowing just how needy Sousuke was feeling due to his touches.  
              
       Finally, Rin peeled back the soaked boxers to expose the flushed skin of Sousuke’s cock. It was leaking pre-cum and straining for release. Rin pushed them off completely, leaving Sousuke now fully exposed. He trailed his fingers along the thick veins of his lover’s erection. Sousuke’s breath hitched as Rin leaned back down and ghosted his breath against the head. He licked ever so lightly against the slit, catching a squirt of pre-cum in his mouth. He pulled back, licking his lips. “Feeling good?”  
              
       Sousuke shot Rin a quick glare. “Shut up and get on with it already!”  
              
       Rin raised a brow. “Oh?” He leaned back down to place a kiss on the crease of Sousuke’s right leg. “I don’t know...maybe if you asked me nicely~”  
              
       Sousuke huffed and looked away. “Make me.”  
              
       “With pleasure.” Rin moved back to leave kisses and nips around the sensitive skin around his groin, but never close enough to give Sousuke the pleasure he craved. He felt Sousuke tremble under his kisses, clearly holding back. Rin reached out a hand and gently rubbed two fingers against Sousuke’s perineum. Sousuke gasped and bucked up. “Oh Rin!”  
              
       Rin hummed and rubbed against the spot once more. “Tell me what you want.”  
             
       He moved his fingers lower, slowly circling Sousuke’s hole. That was enough to break Sousuke’s stubbornness. “Please Rin! I need to feel you! Stop teasing and do _something_ before I go insane!”  
He moved from between Sousuke’s legs and rummaged through the night table to get the lube. He tossed it to Sousuke before changing position; sitting on Sousuke’s chest with his back facing him. “Prep me, will you?”  
              
       Sousuke was about to ask how he was supposed to do that, but Rin leaned down and wrapped his lips around Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke groaned and gripped the sheets. He missed the feeling of Rin’s hot, wet mouth on him. He had been a little worried about Rin’s teeth when they first started, but he soon discovered they were a lot less sharp than they looked; and if he was perfectly honest, he kind of loved the feeling of Rin’s teeth against his shaft.   
              
       The taller soon remembered he was suppose to be preparing Rin, so he uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He prepared Rin slowly at first, once finger gently rubbing and prodding. One finger turned into two, but Sousuke didn't speed up his pace. He only picked it up once he brushed Rin’s prostate, causing Rin to moan around his cock. The vibrations along his cock almost made him blow his load right then. He thrust a third finger in after that, stretching Rin out quicker than before. Rin pulled back from Sousuke’s ministrations. “That’s enough, I can’t hold on much longer.”  
              
       He turned himself around and snatched the lube lying beside Sousuke. He quickly lubed up Sousuke’s erection before tossing the closed bottle on the floor. He gripped the hardened length and lined it up with his hole, slowly sinking down until he was completely seated in Sousuke’s lap; reveling in the sensation of being filled. He didn’t want to say he was addicted to the feeling, but it was certainly something the craved when they had sex. He’d like to top once or twice in the future, but he knew he’d always miss the feeling of hot throbbing flesh stretching him out so perfectly. They stayed still for a while to gain some composure and just to feel one another; how perfectly they seemed to fit together.   
              
       Rin was the first to move, lifting himself up only to move down once more. He kept a slow but steady pace, wanting to draw out the sensations as much as possible. It wasn’t until Sousuke shifted his hips and thrust up into Rin-effectively brushing his prostate-that anything changed. Rin let out a throaty moan and gripped onto Sousuke’s shoulders for better leverage; now fucking himself faster on Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke hissed in discomfort, but didn't try and move Rin’s hands. Instead, he gripped Rin’s hip with one hand, and stroked the redhead’s leaking erection with the other.   
              
       It didn't last long after that. Rin cried out and released over Sousuke’s hand. Sousuke bucked up a few more times before spilling himself inside Rin. Rin collapsed on Sousuke’s chest, breathing heavily. Sousuke took his non-cum covered hand and stroked through red locks as Rin regained some strength.  
              
       “Hey, Sousuke?”  
              
       Sousuke didn't still his motions. “Yeah Rin?”  
              
       “I don’t think I can move...”  
              
       Sousuke let out a breathy laugh and rolled them over so Rin was on his back, pulling his now soft cock out of Rin’s hole. White semen dribbled out of the twitching hole, but Sousuke averted his attention; Rin was exhausted from two orgasms so now was not the time for another round. He reached over to the tissue box on his nightstand and cleaned Rin and himself up and best as possible. They’d both need a shower later, but that could wait. He laid down beside Rin, not quite touching the other male. He wasn’t sure if he should cuddle him or just leave him be for the moment. Rin made the decision for him by moving over to press his back against Sousuke’s side. Sousuke moved to match Rin’s body, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Rin’s head as they spooned. Rin tensed a little and Sousuke moved to back a little. “Something wrong?”  
              
       Rin moved a hand to grip Sousuke’s. It was a little awkward, but they managed. “I’m scared...”  
              
       “Of what?”  
              
       “Of us...of our relationship. I've never had a relationship before...and I’m so scared of fucking this up and losing you for good.”  
              
       Sousuke moved to kiss Rin’s cheek. “I've never been in a relationship before either, and I can’t possibly promise we’re always going to be together. It’s impossible for either of us to know that for sure. I can promise you that I love you though. I can promise that I will do whatever it takes to make this relationship work. I swear that if you don’t want this...don’t want me any longer, I won’t fight your happiness if it means being with someone else.”  
              
       Rin let go of Sousuke’s hand and rolled over to face him. There were tears in his eyes, which Sousuke kissed away. Rin snorted. “And you call me the sap.”  
              
       “You are the sap, since you’re the one crying right now.”  
              
       Rin pinched Sousuke’s side. “Not crying, jerk.”  
              
       Sousuke chuckled and kissed his nose. “Whatever you say Rin.”  
              
       They smiled at each other and Rin moved even closer to Sousuke, happy to be held by the larger man. “So...how do we act around our friends then? I don’t know if I’m quite ready to tell them yet.”  
              
       “I don’t think we have to...they kind of already guessed, or at least Makoto did.” Rin groaned and hid his face in Sousuke’s chest. Sousuke rubbed his back a little. “If you’re really worried about it though, just do what you've always done.”  
              
       “Which is what?”  
              
       Sousuke smiled as he held his lover close. “Act naturally.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then in the morning Rin apologized for hurting Sousuke's shoulder and gave him a massage and cooked breakfast to make up for it. 
> 
> It's always been my headcanon that Rin likes to be bitten, and Sousuke is a bit of a masochist. 
> 
> Sorry about the kind of abrupt ending, just couldn't think of a better way to edit it. 
> 
> If anyone notices any mistakes, please leave a comment down below. I do my own editing and always seem to miss a thing or two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
